The Green Room (CURRENTLY ON HIATUS)
by lostinthemusic6
Summary: Maybe he was dreaming. Maybe he was still in the woods, passed out under a tree, wounded and dying because there just ain't no other way to explain how this tiny blonde woman is in his apartment, helping him drag Merle's drunk ass to his room. [AU/NO ZA]
1. Dreaming

Daryl Dixon was pissed.

Not only did he have to cancel his hunting trip early - he had been in the woods for all of three hours before Dale had called him and all but begged Daryl to come in on Sunday because he was short handed, and the hunter was dead set on telling his boss _no and go to hell_, until the word _overtime_ was thrown out and Daryl knew he couldn't pass up that opportunity - but now he was being woken up at three in the morning by ridiculous pounding on his apartment door and he had to be up in four hours before he had to be at work for another nine hours and yeah, shortly put, he was pissed.

He grumbled incoherent curses as he tossed the covers off himself and slipped on a pair of pants and a shirt he picked up off the ground before he slammed his bedroom door open and all but stomped down the hall.

"Hold ya damn horses, I'm comin'," he yelled as he heard the pounding begin again.

He passed Merle's bedroom on his way and suddenly everything seemed to fit into place. Merle's room was empty. Which meant that he had stayed at the bar all night and now he was either too drunk to remember how to open the door or just too damn lazy. Really, neither option surprised Daryl. If anything it just pissed him off more.

Daryl had a slew of curses and fucking hells all lined up for good ole Merle ready to spew from his mouth but as soon as he threw open the apartment door, any and all words suddenly got caught in his throat as he came face to face with a tiny blonde girl with big blue eyes and looked like she had no business being out passed midnight let alone banging on his front door.

"Oh thank goodness you're home!" the girl said in a relieved voice that just sounded like honey and Daryl started to wonder if maybe he was dreaming.

"Merle of course decided to have a little too much to drink and so I was driving him home when Maggie called me about half way here and told me that he had left his wallet and keys on the counter back at the bar and I was just gonna bring him back to my place and let him sleep on the couch again but then I remembered that I agreed to watch the kids for Michonne tomorrow mornin' and no offense or anything but Merle is a real whiny brat when he's hungover."

The girl continued to talk and Daryl just stood there stunned and slack jawed as she stepped away and turned to kick something down by her foot.

"Merle get up, I brought ya home," she said and it was only then that Daryl seemed to remember how to use his feet and he took a step out into the hall and saw his brother slumped against the wall, nearly asleep and groaning and he watched this girl who looked like she weighed no more than a hundred pounds, begin to haul him up to his feet.

"Ya gonna help me or just stand there and stare?" the blonde looked at him then and Daryl didn't remember moving but suddenly he was right next to her and throwing Merle's arm over his shoulders and he smelled like a damn toilet but the hunter's nose also caught wiff of something else, something floral and sweet and he found himself once again glancing at the blonde woman next to him, carrying half of Merle's groaning body like it was no big thing.

Daryl suddenly started to wonder once again if this was all a dream. Maybe he was still in the woods. Maybe he was passed out under a tree, wounded and dying because there just ain't no other way to explain how this tiny blonde woman is in his apartment, helping drag Merle's drunk ass to his room and she's babbling on like she thinks he is suppose to understand any of the shit she's sayin' or who in the hell Maggie and Glenn and Abe are. Yeah, maybe he never even left the woods at all.

"Peach?" Merle suddenly mutters and Daryl's eyebrows furrow as he looks expectantly to the blonde who is rolling her eyes.

"Thought I told ya to stop callin' me that?" she asks in an annoyed voice but he can see the small smile on her lips.

"Where are we? Thought ya was takin' me back to your place?" he grumbles and Daryl lets out a grunt as they turn into Merle's bedroom and it's only then that he realized this girl knew exactly where to take Merle and he suddenly got the feeling that this wasn't the first time she had done this.

"Not this time." she said simply and Merle let out an annoyed sounding huff before the two of them all but tossed him on to his bed and he's snoring like a freight train in a matter of seconds.

Daryl takes a step back as the woman let out a small musical sounding laugh and he watches as she starts to take off Merle's boots before she brings the blankets up around his drunk brother's body and tucks him in and then she glances back up at Daryl and in silent agreement they both make their way to the door before she slowly shuts it behind them. He follows her toward the entrance again and he just now realizes that he hasn't said one word to her and he is still just as confused as all hell and just as she opens the door, seemingly planning to leave without an explanation the hunter finally finds his voice.

"Wait," he calls out gruffly and she freezes with her hand on the doorknob for just a moment before she turns around with a gasp.

"Oh crap! Where are my manners?" she says with another laugh and Daryl is once again stunned as she flashes him a brilliant smile. "I forgot that you don't know who I am. I'm Beth, the bartender over at The Green Room, ya heard of it?"

Daryl just nods numbly, once again losing his voice. He had heard Merle talk about that place many times and he had asked him to come with a few times but Daryl doesn't drink on week nights and the weekends are usually spent in the woods so he just never got around to it. He knew Merle liked the place though and if this pretty blonde woman who barely looked old enough to drink, let alone bar tend, worked there, he suddenly understood why.

"Yeah well Merle shows up a lot and more than half the time he comes there I end up givin' him a ride home cause he's too stupid drunk off his ass," she giggles as she shakes her head. "He's talked about you a few times too so sorry for wakin' ya and just bargin' in like I own the place, this ain't the first time I've done this if ya couldn't tell. Normally this place is empty though, he says you enjoy huntin' a real lot and are usually gone but I just decided to take my chances." she shrugged.

"How? You and Merle?" Daryl grunts out, fully aware that he's not making any sense but at the same time this whole situation isn't making any sense.

"Oh, that, I don't know, it just kinda happened. We're not together or anything if that's what you're thinking I mean I like you're brother and all but ah, no." she grimaces slightly and Daryl can't help but to give her a flick of a smile.

"But anyways, I should get goin'. Once again sorry for wakin' ya, and maybe Merle can explain things to ya in the morning."

With that she opens the door and picks up a bag he hadn't even noticed she had dropped when they made their way inside earlier before slinging it over her shoulder and turning around.

"I'll see ya around, Daryl." she says with another heart stopping smile before she closes the door softly behind her.

And he is once again stunned, standing there in the middle of his living room like a god damn fool for who knows how long because this girl knew his fucking _name_ and he had never heard Merle mention her once and as he finally found the will to move his legs, he numbly made his way back to his bedroom before he himself collapsed on the bed in a daze.

Yeah, maybe he was dreaming.


	2. Searching

Beth Greene is panicking.

She is mumbling out a slew of curses that would surly make her Daddy roll over in his grave if he heard her as she all but tears apart the bar, tossing rags and moving bottles and banging her head on the counter just as she hears the small bell ding over the front door, signalling someone was here.

"Sorry we don't open for another hour!" she calls, not bothering looking up as she continues her search.

Only when she doesn't hear the bell ring again does she finally look over, ready to tell off the poor soul who decided to ignore her warning in her very agitated state, but the words get caught in her throat as she sees Daryl Dixon standing at the opposite corner of the bar, looking awkward and very uncomfortable. He shifts on his feet when he notices that she finally saw him.

"Oh, hi," she says with surprise, temporarily abandoning her search with the potential of finally talking to the elusive Dixon brother.

He clears his throat and gives a gruff, "Hey," before he sets something on the counter and seems to look anywhere but at her.

Her eyes glance down to the object he placed of the counter and she grins and releases an audible sigh of relief that draws his attention back to her.

"Oh thank god," she sighs and makes her way toward him, picking up her wallet that she had spent the better half of the day searching for.

Without saying anything she quickly unclicks the latch and begins to rifle through her mess of receipts and nonsense and she briefly scolds herself for not keeping it more organized before she comes across the shiny gold credit card and grins in both triumph and relief.

"I didn't steal nothin," she hears Daryl mutter roughly and she glances up at him, seeing an almost hurt look in his eyes behind the annoyance.

"Oh, no, I wasn't," she begins, realizing that he believed she was checking to make sure all of her belongings were still in place, probably assuming like he said, the she thought he would steal from her. She decided to hold up the gold credit card.

"This is the bar credit card, I used it yesterday at the store and I realized I never put it back and I thought for sure I lost it. Maggie would have given me hell if she found out." she explains and smiles when she sees Daryl's shoulders relax, though not by much.

"Thank you, for bringin' this to me," she says then, holding up her wallet.

Daryl shrugs stiffly. "Saw it this mornin' as I was leavin' for work. Musta dropped outta ya bag or somethin'."

"Damn, I never even thoughta that," she muses before she glances back at the Dixon, who is once again glancing around the bar. "Sorry again bout this mornin'. How is Merle?"

Daryl shrugs again. "Pretty pissed he woke up in his own bed, 'parently ya make a mean hangover breakfast."

Beth smiles as she sees the hint of a smirk cross his lips though she also sees something else, a hint of disbelief maybe and she assumes that Merle never got around to "explain' things to him".

"Well not ta brag but...I do." she teases and then walks back over to the cash register and quickly punches in the code for the small safe below the counter, throwing her wallet and credit card inside - she would move them to the office safe before the crowds came in but for now it would do.

She turns back around and she almost laughs at what could only be described as an inner turmoil going on in Daryl Dixon's mind as he decides what he should do next. Just as she sees him about to turn to leave she picks up her drink and starts to walk back over towards him.

"Can I get ya a drink?" she asks and he pauses before shaking his head.

"Got work in tha mornin'," he answers but she's pleased that he takes a seat on the stool beside him.

"I asked if ya wanted a drink, not if ya wanted to get drunk, Daryl," she laughs, leaning against the counter in front of him and realizes that the two Dixon brothers aren't as much alike as she had assumed. "C'mon, its the least I can do." she urges and he just shrugs and she takes that as compliance.

She reaches behind her and pulls a beer out of the fridge and expertly twists the top off before placing it in front of him.

"Besides, you're at The Green Room now, no one leaves without at least finishin' one drink. It's a rule, even us workers can't close up shop without takin' a swig." she gestures down to the mason jar next to his beer, housing a clear liquid and she is surprised when Daryl lets out a snort as he picks up his beer.

"Hardly call water a drink, darlin'," he teases after takin' a gulp of his beer and Beth smiles, noticing that he is getting even more comfortable around her.

"Oh that ain't water. Ain't vodka either." she smirks and he narrows his eyes at her. "Go on, take a sip." she juts out her chin and Daryl just rolls his eyes but he does pick up the jar and takes a hesitant sip.

"Jesus girl, that moonshine?" he asks incredulously, keeping a straight face but she can tell it was the last thing he expected.

She nods with another smirk and takes the glass from him, taking a rather large gulp herself and Daryl watches with wide eyes.

"Damn, how'd a girl like you even end up in a place like this anyway?" he asks and then his eyes widen again and this time he looks away and Beth is sure she sees a hint of pink begin to color his cheeks, almost as if he is ashamed to have asked that out loud.

The blonde just giggles though. "I'm part owner of it actually. My sister Maggie and I opened it up about a year after our Daddy died. Growing up he had a drinkin' problem and it may seem weird and maybe even a little disrespectful but we just didn't want to spend the rest of our lives livin' on a farm, ya know? So we did some research and convinced Glenn to help us out - he's Maggie's fiance and he's also in charge of the kitchen, makes the best damn pizza in Georgia in case ya were wonderin' - and The Green Room was born and it's been a little bit of a success."

The blonde beams and Daryl smirks.

"Braggin' again are ya?" he teases but she can tell he also seems to have a brand new respect for the young blonde.

"Maybe." she caves and he lets out a small laugh, one she barely hears as he ducks his head and takes another drink of his beer.

"So, ya think ya will be comin' around here more, ya know now that ya know what this place has to offer and everythin'?" she smirks and gestures around the bar but it doesn't go unnoticed by her how for once, the quiet Dixon's eyes look at nothing but her.

"Maybe." he finally mutters quietly, taking another drink and Beth can't help but hope he means it.

**_Author's Note:_**

_Hello! First off let me just say Thank You! I am blown away by the response so far and it means a lot :) and now a little bit of info on how I plan to go about this story is basically just a collection of stories, little snippets of events that will go in chronological order, though there might be some time jumps in between and will basically tell the story of how Beth and Daryl fall for each other in this world. Reviews are appreciated and welcomed, even if there is something you don't like please let me know!_

_Once again, thank you :)_

_xo, monica_


	3. Detecting

Daryl groaned as he all but collapsed onto the couch, immediately picking up his legs and placing his feet on the coffee table in front of him, leaning back and closing his eyes. Work had been brutal this week. He was working extra hours both because he could really use the money and not to mention, it seemed like every car in the area decided to crap out all at the same time. The shop was swamped and being one of the best mechanics there, Dale always made it a point to make sure he kept the other guys in line; in fact, most days Daryl felt like he was more of a babysitter than anything.

Dale had been pushing him extra hard lately, making him do all these job that normally the old man would do himself but Daryl didn't argue. Even if it annoyed the hell outta him, he couldn't afford to lose this job, hell, if Dale had asked him to become his official coffee bitch he's sure he wouldn't even protest at that. Merle certainly wasn't bringing in any money that he didn't just as soon blow at the bar. Now that he thought about, Daryl wasn't sure where Merle even got his money though if he knew his brother well enough, he knew not knowing was probably better.

As if he could hear his name in his mind, Merle came out of his room, slamming his door loudly and making Daryl flinch.

"Don't get too comfy Darlina, we're goin' out." He stated and Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off," he grumbled, placing his hands behind his head.

"Naw baby brother, ain't lettin' cha back out this time. Know ya ain't goin' huntin' cause'a all this damn rain and 'sides, Peach has been askin' 'bout cha." Daryl opened his eyes in just enough time to catch Merle smirking at him and Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Now go on, git, go do ya make up or some shit cause I need me a drink."

Daryl just scoffs but got to his feet anyways, making his ways towards his bedroom. He didn't want to admit it, especially not to his obnoxious brother, but truth be told, Daryl had been thinking about Beth too. It had been almost a week since he brought her wallet that he had found sitting by the front door the morning after she had brought Merle home and he wasn't sure why he even brought it to her in the first place - he could have easily given it to Merle but part of him was still convinced that the damn girl wasn't even real. Granted, holding her wallet in his hands should have been proof enough but he needed to see her; not like it helped any. He spent almost an hour in that damn bar and the girl was still just as mysterious and intriguing as before, if not more.

Maybe that was why he found himself changing his shirt and running a hand through his hair. He hadn't been home long enough this week to actually talk to Merle about this blonde mystery and what little questions he didn't manage to get out, Merle certainly didn't offer much on the answer side of things. Plus, Merle was right, there was a string of storms roaming around and Daryl knew hunting was out this weekend, granted it wouldn't be the first time he had hunted in a storm but he had other important matters to attend to.

Like how a girl like Beth Greene was seemingly friends with dirty old Merle Dixon.

The ride was silent to the bar, well as silent as it can be with Merle and Daryl finds himself growing nervous at the chance of seeing Beth again. He thought back to what Merle told him, that she had been askin' about him and he can't help but wonder why. He knows that slipping out the door quietly and leaving a twenty dollar bill on the bar that day he brought her back her wallet might have something to do with it but he brings his thumb up to his mouth, worrying his thumbnail before he snags a smoke out of the pack in the center council and lights it up just as Merle pulls into the lot, the neon sign of The Green Room blazing across the various cars.

"Better not hide out here all night baby brother," is Merle's only parting words as he heads straight for the door while Daryl hangs back, babying his cigarette.

After wasting as much time as he could outside he heads in, deciding that he wasn't going to be scared of a tiny blonde woman. Besides, he could use a drink. He snorts at himself as he pulls open the door. Beth wasn't lying about this place being "a bit of a success", the place is crowded and Daryl quickly scans the place, looking for an open seat. He ignores the flash of pink and blonde behind the bar and quickly eyes an open stool, in the very corner of the bar, away from the crowd and close enough that he could keep an eye on Merle who was currently in the middle of the room, already hootin' and hollarin' with a beer in his hand.

He looks up just as a beer in set down in front of him and he finds himself once again in awe as he's face to face with Beth Greene, her bright blue eyes shinin' and a sweet smile on her face.

"Hey! Was wonderin' when you'd come by. Thought I'd scared ya off or somethin'." she says with a small laugh and Daryl finds himself wanting to smile but he quickly takes a drink of his beer.

"Been busy with work," he says after swallowing, some reason wanting to explain to her.

She nods sympathetically. "Tell me about it," she all but sighs and Daryl can't help but feel sorry for the girl. It can't been easy dealing with drunks every night. As if to prove it, the blonde lets out a small huff as she turns to hollering on the other side of the bar where a bunch of guys are obnoxiously shaking their beer bottles, obviously signalling for more.

She sighs. "Well I gotta get back there," she says and rolls her eyes as she points a thumb over her shoulder and Daryl nods. Just as she's turning to leave though she suddenly whips back around and Daryl is surprised to see a fire in her eyes. "Oh, and don't you dare leave any money on this bar tonight Mr. Dixon. I mean it." she wags her finger at him and gives a playful smile before she turns around but he knows she means business and Daryl feels his cheeks warm and he curses under his breath, bringing his beer up to his mouth again.

Who the hell was this girl?

Daryl was both relieved and annoyed at the steady stream of people at the bar. Beth was too busy to stand and talk to him - though not too busy to drop a new bottle of beer in front of him, before he even had to ask, throughout the night - and he isn't sure why that is bothering him so much. Hell, Daryl hardly talks to Merle, and he knows he should be counting his lucky stars that he's not able to make a fool of himself because let's be honest, it was bound to happen anyway but the more he watches this girl, the more he just wants to know everything he can about her. She was like this mystery that needed solving and dammit if Daryl wasn't wanting to play detective.

He was just about to get up and go out for a smoke, in desperate need to calm his nerves but just as he stands up another girl ducks under the bar and he finds himself watching Beth as she gives this girl one of the biggest smiles he thinks he's ever seen. The girl is a little taller than Beth, with short brown hair and as the two glance over at him, he notices that like Beth, sees got some strikin' eyes, though hers are a bright green as opposed to Beth's blue and he assumes this to be her sister, noticing other similarities between the two. He watches as Beth leans in close and whispers something in the brunette's ear and the pair glance at him for a minute before she turns around and easily finds Merle over by the pool tables and she glances back at Daryl and he suddenly finds himself wishing he had gone out for that smoke after all.

He looks away, not wanting to seem obvious but he still watches the pair as he glances around, checking in on Merle and he's just looking back to the girls when he sees Beth swat at her sister with a rag, her sister smirking and as they start to make their way over toward him he can't help but notice the slight pink in Beth's cheeks and he takes another swig of his beer.

"Hey there," the brunette says to him, giving him a wide smile. "Beth tells me your're the famous younger Dixon. And I agree with her, you are much better lookin' than Merle." she teases.

"I didn't say that!" Beth says quickly and Daryl can't help but feel his lips twitch as he notices her cheeks darkening even more.

"Daryl," he says with a nod, deciding to ignore her comment, both for Beth's sake and his - he didn't want to think about why her sister would say something like that.

"Maggie Greene, Beth's older sister. Nice ta finally meet ya." she says and before Daryl could respond she turns around and heads over to the crowd that had formed, seeming to replace Beth as bartender for the moment.

"Sorry 'bout that. Maggie ain't got much of a filter." Beth explains with a small smile, reaching around and grabbing a mason jar out of a cabinet and pouring herself a drink. Daryl shakes his head as he watches her. Damn girl really likes that moonshine.

"Know what that's like," Daryl offers with a shrug and they both look out toward the crowd, hearing Merle's roaring laughter and he looks back to see Beth smiling.

"I'm sure you do," she laughs lightly.

Just then Daryl hears Beth's name being called behind him and he turns around to see an Asian guy walking over, a plate in his hand and as he comes up next to Daryl he sets it down on the bar and he feels his stomach rumble as he catches a whiff of pizza.

"Ugh! Thank you Glenn!" Beth says and he's sure she looks about ready to devour the meal in seconds.

"Yup." the guy says and is just about to walk away when Beth calls him back.

"Oh, Glenn! This is Daryl, Merle's brother." she explains and Daryl shifts in his chair as he notices the guys eyes widen.

"No shit? Nice to meet you dude, heard a lot about you. I'm Glenn, Maggie's fiance." he holds his hand out and Daryl hesitates before shaking it, giving him a nod as well.

"Well I gotta get back, kitchen is swamped." He gives a wave and turns to leave, though not before he catches Maggie's eyes and Daryl almost rolls his eyes at the loving look they exchange. "

"Here have some, I can't eat it all by myself," Beth says then, pushing the plate of pizza his way and he's just about to refuse, even if he's starving but he looks up and catches her stare and he swear he can just hear her say _don't even_.

So Daryl lets out an audible sigh and she grins as he picks up a piece as as he takes the first bite he remembers her saying that Glenn could make the best damn pizza in Georgia and as he has to agree. They eat in silence for a little while, Beth drinking her moonshine and Daryl drinking his beer as they both watch Maggie handle the bar and Daryl can't help but notice that Beth seemed to handle the crowds a little better but where Maggie lacked in speed, she sure made up in attitude and Daryl couldn't help but chuckle softly as he heard Maggie yell at a guy, in very colorful language, who kept hounding her for a drink.

"You really aren't like your brother, are ya?" he suddenly heard Beth speak up and he glances over to see her staring at him, a thoughtful look on her face and Daryl resists the urge to squirm.

He just shrugs in response though and he's thankful when she doesn't press forward. He certainly didn't want to get into _that_ conversation.

"Can I ask ya somethin'?" he finds himself asking, surprising himself.

"'Course." Beth says simply, still nibbling on a slice of pizza.

"How'd ya get ya'self mixed up with Merle?"

Beth lets out a small laugh, obviously over his choice of words before she turns serious. "About a week after we opened this place, I was closing up and I had shooed Maggie and Glenn away because I knew I'd be awhile and this was before we had hired Abe and as I was walking out to my car, this man comes up to me and starts talking to me, sayin' all these nasty things and just as I got to my car he grabbed my arm. Merle came out of nowhere and beat the guy up. I'd hate to imagine what would have happened if he didn't."

Beth gives Daryl a small smile before she looks over the bar and as he relaxes his hand around his bottle, having clutched it tighter as she told her story and he follows her gaze to find Merle making his way over to them. Maggie calls Beth over and as she walks away, giving both Dixon's a smile Daryl furrows his eyebrows as he notices Merle giving her one in return. And it isn't one of those leering grins he usually gives woman and Daryl's head starts to spin wondering how a little woman like Beth Greene had an affect on Merle like that and as his brother sits down next to him, hollering out for another beer, one thing crosses his mind as he lifts his own beer to his lips, taking a long swig as he watches Beth move around the bar.

Daryl would make a real shit detective.


	4. Smiling

**A/N: Well this chapter kind of got away from me...maybe I'm sorry maybe I'm not...I'll let you decide :) Also, just pointing it out there, this will be a little bit of a slow burn for our lovebirds so I hope you aren't expecting them to jump into a relationship anytime too soon, we all know that's not how Beth and Daryl work!**

* * *

Beth could just laugh at herself. She nearly does. Sure, she didn't exactly plan on what she was going to be doing today when she left her apartment this morning but sitting in a somewhat smelly tow truck with a strange man sitting next to her, her piece of junk Camry being pulled behind them, was the farthest thing she had expected.

Okay, maybe s_trange man_ was a little harsh. Beth knew Tyreese. He was the brother of one of Maggie's friends and she had met him a few times and he seemed like a nice guy but Beth just wasn't in the best moods right now and so she sat there and sulked as Tyreese drove them to Dale's garage and thankfully, Tyreese seemed to pick up on her mood and it was silent in the cab.

They pulled into Dale's shop a few minutes later and Beth smiled as she saw the old man coming out of the office. Beth had known Dale for a while, him having been a good friend of her Daddy and she hopped out of the cab and walked toward him where he immediately wrapped her up in a hug.

"Long time no see, Bethy," he teased with a small chuckle.

Beth had always had problems with her dumb car but this was the first time she was taking care of it on her own. Usually her Daddy or Glenn would drop it off and pick it up for her, or Dale would just come by the farm and take a look at it himself. Beth couldn't even count the number of times Dale had shared dinner with the Greene's and now that her Daddy was gone and Beth had moved off the farm, she tried to visit Dale and his wife as much as she could; she just had dinner with them last week.

"Hey, it did last quite a while this time," Beth said, trying in vain to defend her car; everyone knew it was a disaster on wheels.

"Yeah, that actually makes me a little worried about what happened this time," Dale said thoughtfully, scratching his chin. "Well you go on and relax in the office, we'll take a look at old Reliable." the old man joked, earning a chuckle from Tyreese and a playful glare from Beth.

"Yeah, yeah," Beth said with a wave of her hand before she headed toward the office, throwing a thank you over her shoulder toward Tyreese who nodded in return.

She walked into the office, and was hoping to be met by air conditioning but she was disappointed once again. The other door to the office was wide open, leading into the garage and letting all the hot Georgia air in and Beth huffed, turning to sit down in the old chair in the corner but she froze when she heard a familiar gruff voice coming from the garage.

_"Seriously, don't ya'll know nothin'?"_

Beth quickly, but stealthy of course, glanced into the garage, trying to keep her body hidden as she searched for the man who had been taking up more of her thoughts than she would like to admit. She finally found Daryl, leaning over a tiny red car, looking pissed as he grumbled to a younger looking guy next to him and although Beth couldn't hear what was being said, judging by the look on the guy's face, Daryl was certainly givin' him a hard time about something.

Beth couldn't help but find herself staring at Daryl. She knew he had worked at Dale's and after hearing so much from the older Dixon, not to mention a few high praises from Dale as well when they got talking about the garage, Beth was still slightly taken aback by finally meeting the younger Dixon. They hadn't interacted as much yet but that certainly didn't mean Beth wasn't constantly thinking about him. Daryl was just so different from anyone else she had met and after hearing about him for so long, now that she finally met him, she wanted to _know_ him, really know him and he couldn't help but scold herself.

Of course, it didn't hurt that Daryl looked really good covered in grease and a dirty wife beater, his coveralls tied around his waist and as she watched him lean more over the engine of the car, bracing his arm of the hood, Beth found herself thinking back to what Maggie said at the bar a few nights ago. Granted, Beth had never found Merle attractive, _at all_, and she certainly had never told Maggie that she found Daryl to be attractive, but looking at him now, yes, yes Daryl Dixon was definitely better looking than his older brother, there was no comparison at all. In fact, if it wasn't for those bright blue eyes that they shared, one of the first things Beth had noticed about the two, and even though Daryl's were a little more blue, a little more intense, Beth could hardly see how the two men were related at all.

"Ya know, I charge my customers five bucks to ogle at my workers Miss Greene."

Beth nearly jumped out of her skin at Dale's voice behind her.

"Oh, I wasn't," she stammered, her face warming and her voice trailing off.

Dale just smirked at her. "So which one of my guys is lucky enough to catch the attention of little miss Beth Greene?"

"I wasn't ogling!" Beth nearly shouts, turning and quickly taking a seat in the chair, biting her lip as Dale just laughs and heads out into the garage, throwing her a skeptic look as he steps over the threshold. Beth sighs and pulls out her phone, hoping that she wouldn't be stuck here long.

It was almost an hour later and Beth had done a little too much online shopping, especially since she still wasn't sure what was going on with her car. She was just about to purchase another pair of cowboy boots - her current one were getting a little worse for wear and besides, a girl could never own too many pairs of boots - when she sees someone step into the office. She ignores it for now, assuming it to be Dale, and still mulling over if she really needed new boots right now. Just as she is about to hit purchase, a gruff voice pulls her from her thoughts.

"Beth?"

The blonde looks up to see Daryl staring at her, a look of surprise on his face and she feels her heartbeat quicken.

"Hey," she says lamely, setting her phone down in her lap.

"Whataya doin' here?" Daryl asks, seeming to remember what he was in there for as he shakes his head slightly before he walks behind the desk, plopping into the chair and letting out a long sigh.

"Oh, I like to spend my free time in Dale's smelly office," she says nonchalantly and she breaks into a grin when Daryl looks over at her, raising an eyebrow.

"My car broke down earlier. Dale's takin' a look at it for me." she says then, and Daryl nods before he looks down at the computer, beginning to type something out.

"Which one's yours?" he asks curiously, still focusing on the monitor.

"Gray Camry."

Daryl's hands pause slightly on the keyboard and Beth sees a twitch of a smile of his lips before he glances up at her.

"Shit. Hate ta break it to ya darlin' but that car ain't going no where tonight. Engine went to the shitter. Orderin' the parts for it now." he said, briefly holding up a piece of paper before he sets it down, keeping his gaze on her, waiting for her reaction.

Beth lets out a whimper, frowning as she decides that yes, she definitely should not have been shopping so much. Sure, Dale gave her a discount but she knew engines weren't cheap.

"Crap. Well that's just _great_." she huffs and Daryl gives her a small smile before he goes back to the computer and then another thought crosses her mind.

"Shit!"

Daryl pauses again, looking over at her with amusement. "That there is a dirty word, Greene. Pretty sure ya owe a nickle to the swear jar."

Beth just gives him a look, silently challenging him because she is pretty sure that Daryl Dixon was one of the biggest "potty mouths" she had ever met. Except maybe for Merle. Alright, maybe its just a _Dixon_ thing. Daryl just chuckles and goes back to his computer.

"I just realized Maggie and Glenn will be at the bar all night. I don't know how I'm gonna get home; I guess I could always try and call Tara," Beth begins to explain and she's just about to lift up her phone to text her quirky friend when Daryl clears his throat and she looks up at him, seeing him seeming to contemplate something.

He clears his throat again. "I get off in 'bout thirty minutes. Could always give ya a lift." he says and shrugs, acting like its no big deal but Beth gets the feeling that this is quite a big deal for him. "If ya want." he adds with another shrug and Beth smiles when she watches him bring his thumbnail up to his mouth, having already deduced that it was a nervous habit of his.

Beth smiles and is just about to answer when Dale comes walking back in, giving her a sad smile.

"Hey Bethy," he starts, probably going to break the news to her about her car, but Daryl quickly cuts him off.

"S'aight. Already told her." he says before clicking a few more things around as he stares at the computer screen in front of him.

"Sorry honey," Dale says sympathetically and Beth gives him a small smile. She wasn't too shocked to be honest. "You want me to give you a ride home. You'll have to wait -"

"Actually," Beth interrupts him, just as Daryl is standing up, seeming to have finished his work on the computer. "Daryl already offered to give me a lift."

"Oh." Dale's eyebrows shoot up in surprise as he glances between the two. "Didn't realize you two knew each other." he says, narrowing his eyes.

"Ran into 'er a few times. She's a friend 'o Merle's." Daryl explains, rubbing the back of his neck and Beth is a little surprised when she see his cheeks start to redden.

"Hmm." Dale just hums, his face thoughtful as he once again glances between the pair.

"Well, I uh, got a few more thangs I gotta do then we can head out. Um, ya could wait in here or outside if ya want. It's the blue pickup out back." he says, once again scratching his neck as his gaze falls on her before quickly moving on.

"Okay," she says simply, giving him a small smile and he nods, beginning to walk back toward the garage.

Beth picks up her purse and just before she turns to walk toward the door that leads outside, Dale's voice stops her.

"Miss Greene, I do believe you owe me five dollars." he says slyly, giving her a knowing look before glancing at Daryl who had stopped in the doorway, reaching for a set of keys that had been on the wall and Beth's eyes widen as he looks at her briefly, furrowing his eyebrows.

Beth just lets out a tiny squeak before she mumbles something that she is pretty sure a thank you to Dale before she high tails it out of there, just hoping that Daryl couldn't see how red her face had turned - and that he has no idea what Dale could possibly be referring to - before she ducks out.

* * *

Beth decides to sit in the bed of Daryl's truck, letting her feet hang down as she swings her legs. She shoots Maggie a quick text, explaining what happened to her car and letting her know that she'll keep her updated. She doesn't mention Daryl, for obvious reasons. She looks up at the sky as she slides her phone back into her pocket. There had been an awful lot of rain lately, mostly at night, causing the days to be hot and sticky and judging by the darkening clouds and the wind picking up, sending just a slight cool breeze over her skin, she feels that tonight will be no different. She jumps when she hears Daryl's voice.

"Ya pull that tailgate down by ya'self?" he asks and she looks over to see him looking at her, a hint of concern on his face and Beth has to hold back a scoff.

"Yes. Just 'cause I look small, doesn't mean I'm weak," she retorts, giving him a raised eyebrow.

Daryl pauses his step slightly, obviously surprised by her outburst, before recovering and continuing towards her stopping right in front of her.

"Didn't mean it like that," he says, holding his hand out and she stares at it for a moment before realizing that he is offering it to her so she could jump down and part of her wants to ignore him, just out of spite, but another part of her - one that is obviously stronger - gives in and she places her hand in his, wanting to know what it feels like, having her skin on his.

And as his hand tightens around her own and she braces to jump down, she certainly isn't disappointed.

"Just meant that the damn thing is old and rusty and is gonna be a bitch to get back up."

Daryl continues as he pulls his hand away from her and Beth frowns at the loss of contact, especially over the fact that Daryl seemed unaffected by their touch, while she herself was nearly lost in a field of butterflies, but just as he reaches for the tailgate, Beth catches the way his flexes his hand, his fingers curling in, like he suddenly lost feeling in them and she isn't sure why but that brings a smile to her lips.

"Oh, sorry." she says but as he grunts, lifting up the tailgate and trying to lock it back up, Beth catches sight of his arms once again, flexing under the weight, and the blonde is anything but sorry.

"S'fine." he says, finally getting the thing locked in place. "You're just lucky I brought the truck today." he says with a shrug and begins to make his way toward the driver's side.

"What do you mean?" Beth asks curiously, following suit and going over to the passenger's side door.

"Usually bring ma' bike," he says simply. "Damn weather's been so bitchy lately though, didn't wanna take a chance. Ain't no fun ridin' in the rain." he explains further, turning the key in the ignition and the truck roars to life.

"Bike? As in motorcycle?" she asks curiously.

She remembers seeing Merle riding a motorcycle once but after that she never saw it again; to be honest, she wasn't sure how Merle got around to anything, she was pretty sure he had his license taken away, at least that's what she assumed when he told her he had been pulled over for a DUI a few months back. It was part of the reason why she drove him home so much.

"Nah. Tricycle." Daryl mutters as he begins to back out of the parking space and Beth finds herself giggling, imagining the younger Dixon riding around on such a ridiculous thing. She sees Daryl smirk as she glances over.

"Ya know, I've never been on a motorcycle." she says nonchalantly, glances out the window with a small smile.

"Ya tryin' to tell me something Greene?" he says and she can tell he's smirking without looking at him.

Beth feels something flutter in her stomach, hearing him call her by her last name. He did it at the shop too, both in a teasing matter and she realizes that she likes it.

She just shrugs. "Maybe ya can give me a ride sometime?" she suggests, refusing to acknowledge the double meaning behind those words because dammit, she is an adult and Daryl is an adult and they both know what she means.

Daryl just glances over at her and raises an eyebrow, just a hint of a smirk on his face. She just gives him a sweet smile in return and he rolls his eyes before looking back toward the road.

"Can't wear no damn dress on a bike, that's fer sure." he says haughtily and Beth looks down at the floral sundress she's wearing. She smiles though because while he didn't say yes, he didn't exactly say _no_ either.

"Am I takin' ya to the bar?" he suddenly asks.

"Oh, uh, no. Maggie says I'm not allowed there for the next three days." Beth says, her voice going sour towards the end and when Daryl glances over at her, confused, she continues. "She says I work too much."

Daryl snorts. "She's probably right. That night I came by ya barely took a break. Don't get too bent up 'bout it though. Hell, I'd give anything for a day off."

"Don't ya go huntin' every weekend?"

Daryl shakes his head. "Haven't gone in a few weeks; shops been busy and we're short on workers, well, _capable_ workers." he grumbled and Beth thinks back to the young guy he was yelling at earlier.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Daryl just shrugs. "Ain't yer fault. 'Sides, gotta pay the bills somehow. Merle ain't exactly helping out." he explains and as Beth looks over at him, she suddenly realizes just how tired Daryl looks. He's got dark bags under his eyes and his shoulders are slumped, his hair is a mess - though to be fair, she's pretty sure its always like that - and she decides she going to have to do something about that.

"Anyways, if ya ain't going to the bar, where am I takin' ya. No offense or nothin' but I kinda wanna be home 'fore this shitstorm hits." he speaks up again and Beth takes note of how the dark clouds have gotten closer and she sees lightning in the distance.

"Right, sorry, my place isn't too far. Take a left up here."

She directs him the rest of the way to her apartment and he pulls up to the entrance, idling at the curb. Beth grabs her bag and just as she's about to open the door she glances over at him.

"I think I should give ya my number." she says bluntly, giving him a playful smile.

Daryl's eyes widen before he composes himself, bringing his thumb up to his lips. "That so?" he asks gruffly.

Beth nods, still smiling. "Yeah, in case there's another problem with my car or somethin'." she explains, as if its the most obvious reason in the world and she has to hold back her laugh when she sees Daryl visibly relax.

"A'ight." he says and begins to dig through his pockets.

"Plus, it will also come in handy, ya know, in case your bitch seat ever feels a little lonely," Beth adds, surprising both herself and Daryl at her boldness.

Daryl physically freezes, his hand in mid air as he holds his cellphone out to her.

"That's another nickle, Greene." he says, narrowing his eyes at her but she can see the amusement behind his eyes, thankfully. She was worried she might have overstepped just then.

Beth just gives him another sweet smile before snatching his phone away, quickly putting her number in and then giving her own phone a call, so she had his as well. She hands it back and looks up to see him staring at her, his thumbnail still in his mouth and his gaze seeming confused, yet intrigued and Beth isn't sure why, but it makes those pesky butterflies return with vengeance.

"Thanks for the ride Daryl," she says, pushing her door open and she has the brief thought of leaning over and kissing his cheek but she holds off, not wanting to spook him.

From what little she knew of Daryl Dixon, she could tell he wasn't big on affection - even just helping her off the tailgate of his truck a little while ago surprised her and she noticed the way he got tense when her hand was in his, as if he wasn't sure whether to push her away as soon as possible or hold on tighter.

"Ain't nothin'." he mumbles and as she climbs out of his seat she sees him reaching for a pack of cigarettes in the cup holder.

She gives him one last smile before she closes the door and begins to walk toward her building door. It doesn't go unnoticed by her how she doesn't hear Daryl's truck leave until she is safely within the building and as she climbs the stairs to her floor, Beth can't help but feel like her phone weighs a little bit heavier in her pocket.

She doesn't expect him to call her, not at all. But just knowing that she has his number and him, hers, well, that makes her smile all the way to her door.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! xoxo**


	5. Cooking

When Daryl walked through the door he paused as he was hit with the smell of something sweet and delicious mixed with something clean and even though it may not seem like that great of a combination, it surprising was compared to the scent of cigarettes, stale beer and sweat he was used to walking in on. He glances around as he kicks off his work boots, noting how the once messy living room was now spotless, everything in its rightful place and he swears there is even a damn sparkle on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

Now Daryl wouldn't say he was a dirty person - in fact his room was damn near perfect in the cleanliness department - but with all the long hours he had been pulling at the shop lately, he would admit that he had let the apartment go a little, after all, it wasn't like Merle picked up the slacked and actually contributed around the place. He was lucky Merle could shower and get dressed himself most days to be honest.

Daryl shrugs off his vest and as he heads toward the kitchen - where the delicious smell was getting stronger, making his stomach rumble with hunger - he pauses once again when he hears a small musical giggle.

He starts to wonder if maybe he walked into the wrong place.

But then he hears Merle's booming laughter and he continues on, now overly curious as to what was happening in his kitchen.

"Ya done lost ya damn mind if ya think I'm gonna be somebodies bitch, Peach," he hears Merle mutter, amusement and annoyance mixed in his older brother's tone.

"You're absolutely hopeless, ya know that?" he hears a teasing voice say next and he swallows hard as he suddenly recognizes the soft voice.

As he walks in to the kitchen he is met with the odd sight of Beth and Merle, glaring at one another over the kitchen table, a newspaper in between them and a bottle of beer in each of their hands. Beth rolls her eyes finally and gives up the staring contest, taking a sip out of her bottle and that's when she seems to notice Daryl there and he feels like a damn fool when he notices his heart rate pick up when her damn blue eyes lock in on his, widening slightly and a dazzling smile crosses her lips.

"Hey Daryl," she says in her sweet as sugar voice as she gets up, heading to the fridge. "How was work?"

He notices Merle look over at him, a suggestive smirk on his lips that makes Daryl glare back at him before he answers.

"A'ight." he shrugs lamely.

Beth smiles again before she opens the fridge and pulls out another beer, screwing the top off before she expertly slides it over the counter toward him and his hand instinctively reaches out to catch it.

"What are ya doin' here?" he asks before he even realizes the words are out of his mouth.

"Oh, right, well Merle left his wallet at the bar again last night and when I came by to drop it off, I well, I hope ya don't mind but I couldn't help but clean up a bit."

"Didn't need ta do that," Daryl mutters, taking a long swig of his beer.

"Ya kiddin'?" Beth says with a playful laugh. "I'm pretty sure something tried to bite me when I was cleaning by the couch."

Daryl hears Merle laugh as he feels his ears warm and he takes another drink of his beer for lack of saying anything to excuse the mess he knew his place was.

"Don't be shooin' her 'way baby brother. Damn peach tha' she is even made us dinner and brownies. We eatin' like kings tonight!"

Daryl feels his stomach grumble again and he just nods, trying not to look at Beth as she busies herself by the sink.

"Really, it's no trouble," she says, turning back around. "I was thankful for the distraction. Work has been so crazy lately." she just shrugs and then as a timer goes off on the oven, she quickly walks over to it. "Speakin' of, I hear ya finally got the weekend off Daryl, any plans?"

Daryl furrows his eyebrows as he looks at the blonde, leaning against the counter as he takes another sip of his beer. Merle is back to looking at the paper on the table, seeming to ignore the two but Daryl can't help but notice his eyes glance over at them every now and then.

"How'd ya know that?" he finally asks her.

"Dale told me; I've been buggin' him, or at least that's what he says, tryin' to keep updated about my car and he mentioned it," she says with a small shrug and an innocent smile.

It's too innocent though and Daryl begins to wonder if this tiny blonde standing in his kitchen, making him dinner and cleaning his apartment, had something to do with Dale giving him his first weekend off in almost two months and he suddenly has no doubt about it. She was a sly one, that much he knew for sure.

"Pr'olly goin' huntin'. Leave in tha mornin' if the weather stays." he shrugs, finally answering her first question.

"That's good, ya deserve a break." she says, pulling a glass dish out of the oven and setting it on the counter. He hears a small beep and watches as she picks up her cell phone, biting her lip as she glances down on the screen and Daryl has to take another drink before he gets caught staring.

She sighs softly. "Well that's Tara, she's watin' downstairs to give me a ride home."

"Awe, ya ain't stayin' for dinner Peach?" Merle drawls, looking back up from the paper.

"Nah, I promised Tara a girls night, but another time." she says with a sweet smile. "Enjoy your dinner boys." she smiles, picking up her bag off the counter and Merle waves, saluting her as he stands up, and she rolls her eyes with a small laugh.

"Car should be done next week," Daryl speaks up, following her to the door and ignoring Merle's wiggling eyebrows. "Parts should be comin' in this weekend and I'll get started on it first thing Monday mornin'."

Beth smiles. "Thank you, you don't have to be the one to do it though. I know Dale's been puttin' ya through the wringer lately." she says and with the way she's looking at him, Daryl is positive that she knows something he doesn't.

"Naw, don't trust any of those otha guys. Don't know what they're doin' half tha damn time." he brushes her off, not admitting that he had made Beth's car his own personal project, all but growling at any of the guys who touched it, warning them to keep their hands off it.

"Well I sure do appreciate it," she says and she takes a step toward him and Daryl stiffens, unsure of what she was going to do but she suddenly stops and takes a step back, as if she changed her mind and Daryl would never admit that he was a little disappointed, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"S'nothing." he shrugs and Beth smirks shaking her head as she opens the door. "Uh, thanks, for this," he mutters, awkwardly waving his hand behind him, motioning toward the now clean living room and sweet smelling scent in the air.

"S'nothing," she responds, mimicking him and he narrows his eyes, causing her to giggle as she steps out the door and dammit if it isn't the most sweetest sound Daryl has ever heard. "Bye Daryl, enjoy you're huntin' trip." is her final words and he watches her disappear down the hall before he shuts the door and makes his way back to the kitchen.

When he walks back in Merle is at the fridge, grabbing another beer and holding a plate stacked high with whatever the hell Beth had made them. He isn't too sure but he just knows it will probably be the best damn thing he's ever tasted. Merle pauses, closing the fridge and watches as Daryl moves over to the cabinet, grabbing a clean plate - that had been in a dirty dish pile in the sink when he left this morning - and begins to pile his plate.

"Woo'e, baby brother. Ya got it bad." Merle taunts with a laugh.

"Tha hell ya talkin' 'bout?" Daryl grunts, turning to look at him and he is met with a smirk.

"Don't act like ya don't know. When ya gonna man up and ask that fine Georgia Peach out on a date?" Merle waves his fork at him and Daryl clenches his jaw.

"Man, shud'up." he grumbles, heading toward the table. "Don't even know why she keeps comin' round here." he admits, not intending to say it out loud but it's too late now and Merle is just smirking like he knows the secret to the damn universe.

"Ya know, I asked myself that same question the day that blonde beauty first took me home but it didn't take me long to figure it out boy." Merle says, heading toward the hall where Daryl assumes he is going to eat in his room. "The answer little brother is simple, when a woman as good and fine as Beth Greene shows any interest in ya, you don't question it. It's a damn near gift and ya milk that shit as long as ya can."

With that, Merle disappears down the hall and Daryl hears his bedroom door shut a few seconds later. Daryl stares down at his plate, trying to wrap his brain around when Merle became such a damn poet. He takes another sip of his beer and that's when he catches sight of the newspaper Merle and Beth had been fussing over and he drags it toward him, curious as to what they were looking at. His jaw nearly drops when he sees that it's opened to the classifieds and that there are a few jobs circled on the page.

Beth is helping Merle find a job.

Daryl is fairly certain that Beth Greene isn't real. Ain't no damn way.

* * *

Monday comes far too quickly but after spending the whole weekend in the woods and away from everyone and everything, Daryl feels like a brand new man. At least until he walks into the chaos that is work and he sighs, immediately going to work on Beth's car because the parts had thankfully come in - it had been nearly two weeks since she had first come in and he knew it couldn't have been easy for her getting around without a car.

It's around noon when Dale comes in and asks him how things are going.

"'Bout done, just gotta put 'er back together," Daryl grunts, leaning over the new engine grabbing his rag from his back pocket and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Well that's good. Beth's here, walked over from the bar." Daryl curses as he drops the wrench from his hand. "Brought us cookies or something. That girl is too sweet for her own good."

"Pft," Daryl grunts in response, trying to get his mind back into the engine and not on the little blonde who was waiting somewhere in the shop.

"Well I'll let ya get back to it, come find us when you're finished," Dale says and Daryl just gives another grunt in response.

It's about another half hour when Daryl finally finishes and after wiping himself off as best as he could - though he knows there is still grease and sweat everywhere - he heads toward the office only to find Dale talking on the phone, Beth no where in sight. Dale sees him and nods toward the parking lot and Daryl walks forward without a word. He glances around outside, trying to catch sight of that familiar blonde hair and when he finally sees her, wearing a pale yellow sundress and cowboy boots he starts making his way toward her.

He pauses slightly, realizing she's not alone. He sees one of the new guys, Zach, talking to her and it isn't hard to figure out that he is flirting with her and Daryl isn't sure why but it makes his fist clench and he ignores the weird sensation growing in his belly. He curses himself because he has no reason to act like this, hell Beth could flirt with whoever the hell she wanted to and he couldn't do a damn thing about it because it didn't matter. Beth was nothing to him. He hardly even knew the girl.

But it isn't until he gets closer that he realizes Beth isn't reciprocating the flirting that the young punk was providing. In fact, she looked slightly uncomfortable, smiling politely but Daryl could see how her shoulders were tense and that she was slightly leaning away from Zach, who was getting way too close to her in Daryl's opinion. When she glances around, seemingly look for an escape route, she grins and Daryl notices the relief in her immediately when she catches sight of him and he tries not to feel smug at the fact either.

"Hey Daryl," Beth beams - interrupting whatever Zach was saying mid sentence - and Daryl nods in response, stopping in front of the two.

He glances at Zach who is all but glaring at him. "Ain't you got somewhere to be kid?" he grunts, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his smokes.

"On break." Zach says, pulling in the glare and glancing at Beth again. "Just talking to Beth here."

Beth gives him a tight lipped smile and Daryl snorts as he notices Beth eyes shift to him, pleading with him to help her.

"Yeah well Beth ain't interested in your _talking_, so go on, get." Daryl makes a shooing motion with his hands as he brings his lighter up, lighting his cigarette and Zach takes in a deep breath, raising an eyebrow, almost like he was going to challenge him on his words but when he looks back at Beth - who is now smiling apologetically, the kids shoulders slump and he walks away without another word.

Daryl smirks as Beth reaches out to slap him lightly on the arm.

"Daryl! Ya didn't have to be so mean about it." she scolds him but he can see the humor behind her eyes.

"Ya want me to get him ta come back?" he teases, and she glares at him.

"No," she says quickly, crossing her arms.

Before he can say anything else they both look over as they hear Dale hollering from the office, waving them back over. Daryl nods her ahead, motioning to his cigarette and she takes the hint and starts walking toward the office.

"'Sides," Beth says, turning around and Daryl feels that strange feeling in his gut again as he sees that playful smirk and mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I prefer my mechanics a little more _capable_ anyway." she shrugs and turns back around and Daryl is positive she is swaying her hips just a bit more than necessary.

Daryl curses as he stubs out his cigarette on the ground as he begins to follow her. Damn girl was going to kill him for sure.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
